


A Pleasant Surprise

by SugarStarWitchling



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarStarWitchling/pseuds/SugarStarWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fafnir is very popular with the ladies and Flavio can't help but feel jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love those late night/early morning fanfic urges. Anyway here's something short and fluffy!

Flavio’s eye twitched at the sight before him. His friend and companion Fafnir was being surrounded by a group of fangirls. Again. At this point Flavio was used to the attention that Fafnir got from others. Girls, boys and everyone in between seemed to be interested in the mysterious tan man, whether it was just general curiosity or romantic inclination. However, it didn’t mean that the survivalist had to like it. In fact, he was rather jealous whenever Fafnir’s attention was diverted, especially when it involved this persistent group for girls, who no one in the guild can seem to get off of Fafnir’s back. Flavio heaved a heavy sigh as he watched his friend. Fafnir, though he kept his general deadpan expression, was visibly uncomfortable; his shoulders stiffened and he looked generally tense, he wanted out.

“There’s two more today” suddenly a small voice from beside Flavio snapped him back to reality. He looked down to the small war magus, Chloe, beside him. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before continuing, “yesterday there were six, today there are eight.” Flavio grumbled at this realization. Great, now there were more.

“It is getting increasingly difficult to keep Sir Fafnir for long, I fear we may be getting behind in our exploration” chimed in Arianna. The purple haired princess fidgeted with the ribbons in her hair as she looked on at the scene.

Flavio sighed again “I’ll go get him. He’s kept us waiting long enough anyway.” He made his way over to the small crowd, trying to focus on keeping his heartbeat steady. They may have known each other since they were kids, but even now, Flavio finds himself flustered in front of his best friend and crush. When the survivalist got to the edge of the fangirl circle he crossed his arms to appear vaguely annoyed, even though it was anything but vague. “Come on Faf, we have work to do, remember?”

“Flavio…” Fafnir locked eyes with his friend for a quick second before quickly closing the distance between them and pulling Flavio into a tight embrace. Cries of surprise and dismay were heard all around them as the girls witnessed Fafnir’s abrupt actions. Flavio’s eyes widened as his friend’s arms tightened around him. “Play along” he whispered into the survivalist’s ear. Confused, all Flavio could do was nod.

Fafnir pulled away and cupped his friend’s face with both hands and looked at him with an expression that could only be described as pure adoration. It was enough to make Flavio’s heart race and for his face to flush a deep red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting” Fafnir said. What is he doing? Flavio couldn’t continue his thought, however, because the next thing he knew, Fafnir pulled his face towards his and gently pressed their lips together. Flavio couldn’t even comprehend what was happening, all thought had left him as Fafnir kissed him in front of eight gaping girls and their guildmates.

All too soon, Fafnir pulled away and lazily draped his arm around Flavio, who was completely dumbfounded, and walked him back to where the rest of their guild was. He had already regained his deadpan expression as he greeted a red-faced Arianna, a judgemental Chloe, and an unperturbed Bertrand.

“So that’s how you decided to get rid of ‘em, huh?” the protector said, holding back a chuckle.

“They weren’t getting the message any other way” Fafnir replied, removing his arm from around Flavio, much to his disappointment. “They won’t bother us anymore.”

“Right, that’s the only reason why you did it” retorted Bertrand. Fafnir shot him a glare and he held up his hands in response.

As the guild prepared to leave for their day of exploration, Fafnir quickly pulled Flavio aside. “I’m sorry if I went to far today” he murmured.

“N-no, I didn’t mind” replied Flavio, once again becoming flustered by his friend. Then he quickly added “wouldn’t mind another” under his breath. The corners of Fafnir’s mouth twitched and he leaned forward to kiss his friend again. This time, Flavio returned it happily. It was a blissful few moments before they were interrupted.

“Come on you two!” Bertrand called.

“Damn…” Flavio grumbled as he grabbed the rest of his things for the day’s work.

“We can always continue later” said Fafnir. The two of them joined the rest of their guild and chatted amiably as always. Flavio found himself smiling smugly as he thought about how jealous those girls must have been, and what he might get to do with Fafnir later. It ended up being a good day.


End file.
